Monster hunters: Rise of a legend
by Dramaking14
Summary: When your an autistic 17 year old, life can be hard, but when Stefan is attacked by a Stygian zinogre he soon discovers that he's gifted with the soul of a ancient Rathalos, and only he can save the world of monster hunters.
1. The truth hurts

**Hi, this is my first fan fiction story so i'm sorry if i make a few mistakes and to note while some of the characters may be based on real people to help with ideas most are made up, hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1: The truth hurts

"Come on Stefan! we're gonna miss it!" shouted Sebastian

"The bus doesn't come until 8:10 in case you forgot." Replayed back Stefan

"But it takes 10 minutes to get to the bus stop" said Sebastian

"Fine... i'm coming" said Stefan, with a bit of defeat in his voice. Stefan is by far the strangest person will ever know in your life, some of it he doesn't even know, he extremely fussy, doesn't socialize much and has autism which makes things harder for him and everyone around him, But over all Stefan's lanky body shape (he hates the word thin), black hair and brown eyes made him look perfectly

On his way to college, Stefan ended up sitting next to his brother Sebastian, in short Sebastian is a younger, better version of Stefan. He's far more sociable than Stefan, and has more luck with girls.

"You know Stefan, maybe you should try going out into town tonight on your own just to find a girl" said Seb

"As much as appreciate the advise i can do things on my own" replayed Stefan a little annoyed.

"And that's why you don't have a girlfriend" muttered Seb

"What?!" snapped Stefan in anger

"You go own about how you will never find that one girl that means something to you, and yet you don't bother talking to people and making the effort to try it" said Seb, he knew Stefan wouldn't like to hear it but it was true.

"Fine i'll go into town tonight but no because your right" replayed Stefan a little frustrated

Little does Stefan know doing this will help him in a completely different way.

**I know short chapter but the next will be longer and more interesting.**


	2. Run for it

**As promise i'm currently making a few more new chapters, but i might be taking a break to come up with new ideas.**

Chapter 2: Run for it

As Stefan walked through the town that night with a empty wine bottle in his hand, he could stop thinking about what Sebastian had said about him, sure he doesn't socialize that much but's only because of his autism, deep down Stefan was desperate to be as normal as everyone else.

Suddenly an ear splitting roar sounded around the town making everyone death for three seconds, as Stefan struggled to get his hearing back and large shape landed a few meters in front him shaking the ground beneath it. Stefan couldn't believe what he was seeing, the creature looked like a massive wolf but two rows of grey spikes ran down it's back ending at it's head as two perfectly sharp horns, it's jet black body glowed with red linings and red lighting glowed of it spikes.

Everyone close to it was either electrocuted by it's red lighting or clawed to death as the giant wolf slashed everything close to it. But while everyone else was running away Stefan running _towards_ the giant wolf. As the beast turned to face him, Stefan slammed the wine bottle against it's head, breaking the bottle into pieces, as the giant wolf stared at Stefan with a blooded eye Stefan felt more better than he ever felt before.

"How about you get lost and chew a bone" shouted a angry Stefan.

"Like... your's?!" replayed the wolf with both anger and and eagerness in it's crackling voice.

"Oh... crap" muttered Stefan realizing what he'd just done.

Suddenly Stefan found himself dodging the monsters swiping claws and running away from it and towards the outer rim of the town. Each time Stefan dodged the creatures red energy balls, he felt the creature get closer to him. "Your only running from your death chew toy!" roared the wolf as it jump into the air with it's claw aiming straight for Stefan. As Stefan looked up in horror as the wolf came flying down on him he fell down a crack in the earth just in time before the wolf could crush him. "This isn't the last time we'll meet, the next time we meet, only one shall walk away!" It growled as Stefan tumbled down into a cave ran deeper into the dark cave, closer to his destiny.

**I know the chapters I've wrote so far as quite short, but i'll try to make them longer so it doesn't get as boring.**


	3. Fiery ego

**Special thanks to Wolfman360, didn't think i'd get a follower so soon, anyway next chapter coming up.**

Soon an exhausted Stefan finally came to a halt, while he was catching his breath Stefan tried to get his head round what he had just experienced, how on earth did something like that just... show up? how can it talk? and why does it want him dead . . . actually that he already knew why (well you'd be the same if someone smashed a wine bottle in your eye).

Suddenly Stefan noticed a flicker of light up ahead of him, eager to get out of the cave, he ran straight towards it. But instead of ending up outside the cave he had arrived in a larger part of the cave, the flickering light he'd spotted was actually a strange aura floating around, Stefan couldn't believe what he was seeing, the aura was forming shapes of different creatures that he had never seen before, they would only last for a few seconds before fading away.

As Stefan got closer, all the aura in the cave gathered in front of him shining so bright that he could see his own reflection in it, but then as he stretched his hand out to try and touch it his reflection began to do the same while turning into a magnificent wyvern, and at that moment Stefan touched it, images began to flash in his head, some of people in strange armor fighting strange animals, others of stunning places but one caught his eye the most.

In one image they same wyvern that his reflection had turned into raised from a fire, spreading it's red wings into the air and letting out a ground shaking roar from it's mouth.

When the images stopped rushing through Stefan's head he noticed he wasn't in the cave anymore but in his room. As Stefan started to drift off into his sleep on his bed, he started to consider he was probably day dreaming after all he had drank a full bottle.

However Stefan hadn't been dreaming, back in the town the streets where empty of people, everything in the area had been destroyed by the giant wolf. Near one of the wolf's footprint a lone finger stood over it, running her hand down it, she gathered all the information of what happened here. A determined look in her eye formed as she realized what had just happened.

"He's discovered it" she muttered.

**So Stefan night has just got even weirder, but now a mysterious woman has arrived. Will Stefan have more to worry about? **


	4. Meeting Elsa

**The story continues and things are about to get even more interesting for Stefan.**

Chapter 4: Meeting Elsa

The next morning Stefan had gone to work experience at Redditch Reptile & Rodents trying to keep calm about the event of the other night, just then Luke came into the back room, looking as though he was looking for someone.

"Stefan are you busy right now?" asked Luke.

"No" Stefan answered back, all he was doing was feeding bosses snake with a dead rat on a stick

"Well some woman just came in asking for help"said Luke

"Well then go help her, you're the one on the till" replayed Stefan turning his attention back to feeding the snake.

"But she's asking for Stefan Speciale - Lees" said Luke right as the snake struck at the dead rat.

Eventually Stefan went to the counter where the mysterious woman was waiting for him. He didn't even look at her as he walked to the counter or either took notice as she walked up.

"Hello and welcome to Redditch Reptile & Rodents, how may i help -" Stefan stop talking as he finally looked at the woman.

She looked more like a teenage girl than a woman, her skin looked a little sun tanned with a slender body hidden under a skin tight leather leggings, her face seemed to shine underneath the light, her long black hair added with her sky blue eyes left Stefan star-struck.

"Actually i'm not here for a exotic pet, i'm here for you" she spoke with a smoothing tone in her voice

"Really? well i'm - "

"Stefan Speciale - Lees, 17 years old, partly autistic and also has a weird phobia of Chupacabas." she said cutting Stefan off.

"How do you - "

"13 hours ago you survived an attack from a Stygian zinogre and stumbled across the Cave of Memories. Am i correct" she said once again cutting Stefan off.

"Yes" answered Stefan

"How do you know all that?" He asked suspiciously.

"That is not important right now, what is important is that what you saw last night is still out there causing trouble and you have something that can stop him." she said handing him a piece of paper "I can't tell you everything here, but i can tell you more. Just phone me when your ready." She said as she walked towards the door. Curiously Stefan instantly looked at the piece of paper she'd given him.

_091252668307, Elsa Roswell_

"So your names Elsa?" Stefan asked.

"What can i say, i was born to be free." Elsa replayed back as she left.

Stefan did have his doubts about Elsa, she just came, looking for him, know everything about him and about what happened last night. For all Stefan knew she could of been spying on him. But at the same time something inside of him did what that Stygian zino-whatever dead.

After Stefan finished work he instantly phoned up Elsa.

"So your ready then?" asked Elsa though the phone.

"I think so" answered Stefan.

**So Stefan has finally meet Elsa, but can trust this mysterious (and stunning) girl? only one way to find out.**


	5. Your a monster hunter

**So now Stefan agreed to meet up with Elsa, and things begin to get interesting when Stefan experiences a proper hunt.**

Chap 5: Your a monster hunter

As Elsa drove wherever she was going she told Stefan everything about the Stygian zinogre that attacked him and the Cave of memories. Turns out the Stygian zinogre is actually a subspecies of a normal zinogre, while a normal zinogre controlled thunder from a type of insect, the Stygian zinogre controlled a dragon element from a different type of insect, this Stygian zinogre in particular went by the name Hades and had a personality to match the Greek god of the underworld.

"So that explains the giant wolf, but what about the Cave of memories?" asked Stefan

"This might be a little hard for you to understand" replayed Elsa with a worried look on her face, it wasn't Stefan's autism that she was referring to, it the fact it seemed so unreal that Stefan wouldn't believe, but yet again, Stefan has seen things that he wouldn't believe existed recently.

"The Cave of memories contains an aura which keeps the spirits of monsters alive." Elsa finally said "When a monster dies, it's spirit lives on in the Cave of memories but some end up being reincarnated as a person. Only when that person makes contact with the aura do the memories of the monster return."

"So what your saying is-"

" You were a monster." answered Elsa. Stefan felt like his world had turned upside down, it's hard enough knowing you have a lift changing condition, but being told you were once a monster was enough to make you faint.

Eventually Elsa made to wherever she was going. Stefan got out of the car and followed Elsa on to what looked like a viking style boat "Welcome to the Monster hunter hunting - ship. Fitted with Ballista's, cannons and a hunting gong" said Elsa in a welcoming manner, "Any reason why you got a giant drill at the front of the ship?" asked Stefan looking at the drill sticking out the front "Giant drill? that the dragonator. Anything that gets in front of that when it's spinning is mince meat." replayed Elsa leading Stefan towards the cabin.

Inside Stefan noticed something rather eye catching, an armor set that looked almost like Hades if he turned into a human, but this was more green and more vibrant in color. Stefan couldn't help but run his hand down the armor which felt rather smooth for metal. "I see you found your armor" said Elsa coming into Stefan's cabin.

"_My_ armor?" asked Stefan a little confused, he just found how could it be his?

"You need some armor to protect yourself from the monsters. Zinogre armor, high electrical defense, easy to move around in, doubles electric attacks and adds a power boost when certain conditions are meet. Should do well with your Switch axe." said Elsa sounding like a expert.

"Switch axe" said Stefan even more confused.

"Remiel Whitebolt axe" said Elsa bringing out a giant axe, it was white in color but glowed with a strange, orange sphere inside.

"Electrical strikes, elemental pills that adds more power, also switches between an axe and sword" said Elsa not noticing that Stefan was getting his stuff.

"Wait, what are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Leaving!" answered Stefan.

"You can't just go."

"Why?! why can't i?" asked Stefan.

"Well one, we've just left port." said Elsa as Stefan realized the ship was moving away from land. "And two, after everything you've been through, everything you've learnt, leaving won't make things any better." Elsa finished off feeling a little desperate. "Look, 24 hours ago, I got attacked by a giant wolf, found some strange cave and had a girl come in telling me, I used to be a monster. All i want is to be normal, and this isn't normal." said Stefan moving towards the cabin door.

"Stefan. Do you know what normal is?" asked Elsa, causing Stefan to stop in his tracks.

"Normal is being yourself, weather that's a autistic teenager who's scared of chupacabras or anyone else." answered Elsa walking over to Stefan turning him around to face her. "I wouldn't of asked you to come with me if i didn't think you could do any of this" she went on placing her hand on Stefan chest which started to make him blush up "You can do this and i'll be there hunting along side you" she finished walking out to the deck. "You know, we always had a saying. _In the world of monster hunters, you are never alone._" said Elsa as she closed the door.

Stefan finally pulled himself together and headed back to his cabin to sleep. He's a monster hunter now, and with that responsibility _will_ come dangers from him to face.

**A lot longer than my other chapters but that is better.**


	6. Under the sea

**Sorry for the long wait, had come up with some idea's for next few chapters.**

Chap 6: Under the sea

The ship had been sailing for three days, during that time Stefan had made a few improvements to his craving knife. He had added a rock climbing hook to it so he could attach a rope to it, as a result he could use both to strike things from afar or use it close up. But during this Stefan still wonder if his family knew he was gone, Elsa had told him that all they know is that he's on holiday with his friends. They were only a few miles away from their destination (which Elsa still wouldn't tell Stefan were it was) unfortunately they had ran into a storm.

The waves battered the ship as people rushed to their station trying to keep their items from falling overboard, Stefan and Elsa were busy stopping ludroth's from trying pull sailors down. One ludroth jump out and caught Elsa's arm in it's mouth, Elsa tried desperately to get out of it's mouth but a rouge wave hit the side of boat sending both her and the ludroth over board. "Man over board! - No! Woman over board!" shouted the Captain correcting himself, at that moment Stefan jump into the battering waves swimming straight for Elsa who still had the ludroth clamped on her arm. With one stab of Stefan's knife, ludroth released Elsa's arm and swam into the monstrous waves.

"Whatever you, don't let go!" said Stefan as he threw his knife at the ship, but as he pulled Elsa close to the ship, another ludroth slammed it's jaw down on Stefan's foot and pulled him under the water. Stefan viciously tried to break free as well as fighting off the other ludroths closing in. Suddenly a ball of electricity stuck the ludroth holding Stefan's foot instantly killing it, soon more balls of electricity followed sending the remaining ludroths scurrying away. Stefan soon saw a large shape swimming towards him from the darkness, he tried to swim back up but the dead ludroth still had it's jaw around his leg. Then Stefan finally saw what was coming towards him.

A large Lagiacrus emerged from the deep blue, it's spikes glowed with a stunning white as it's red eyes pieced everything that saw it. As it serpentine body swam around Stefan he couldn't help but stare in both amazement and fear, the lagiacrus then dived deeper in the black abyss, vanishing from Stefan's sight. Stefan took this time to try to desperately to swim to the surfaces, loosing more air as he tried. Just then the same lagiacrus shot up from the deep clamping it's jaw onto the dead ludroth dragging Stefan with it as well.

On the ship Elsa scanned the waters desperately for Stefan, _"Come on Stefan, you can't die like this!"_ Elsa thought to herself, right at that moment the lagiacrus broke out of the water with the dead ludroth in it's mouth and Stefan dangling from it's mouth, with one swing of its massive head, the lagiacrus threw Stefan out of the ludroths dead jaws and right onto Elsa. And as sudden as it appear it dived back into the water with it's meal in it's jaws.

Stefan started to gain his vision, realizing he was on Elsa he instantly jumped off as the pain from his leg began to set in. "Can someone get us a medic?!" said Stefan as he saw Elsa's bloody arm.

In the safety of the cabin Stefan and Elsa had their wounds cleaned out, which both looked painful. As the doctors started to leave the cabin Stefan looked at Elsa who seemed annoyed at Stefan. "Your welcome" said Stefan sarcastically.

"Your supposed to defeat Hades _alive!,_ not as a soaking meat bag!" said Elsa with anger in her eyes.

"Hey If I didn't go in after you, you'd be a monsters lunch!" replayed Stefan, he couldn't believe Elsa right now, he just saved her and this is how she shows her appreciation. Elsa turned her head away from Stefan, she knew he was right but she didn't seem to see the point of being alive.

"My life's not important here, your's is" she said feeling a little bad now.

"How is your life not important?!" asked a confused Stefan

"Well when people only like you for your body, you don't feel as important as your told." answered Elsa, at this point Stefan started to see where she was coming from. She had a perfect look at any boy would drool over, but at the end of the day most would rather just snog than marry her.

"Elsa, your life just as important as mine" said Stefan sitting next to her "You might not have the soul of a monster, but you have a personality as amazing as a flower and a heart as bright as a star, and if i'm saying that about you then that proves that your important to me." Stefan went on, feeling rather good being next to her.

"Hold on, are you hitting on me?" asked a surprised Elsa turning her her head to Stefan.

"Possibly." said a honest Stefan.

"I should get some rest." said Stefan rather embarrassed.

"Me too." said Elsa as Stefan left her cabin leaving Elsa with thought about him, she knew Stefan liked her from the start, but now she seemed to be growing feeling for Stefan as well.

**Like the knife idea? thought it make things a little more interesting, and soon Stefan and Elsa might end up bringing up the big question.**


	7. I got the soul of the rathalos

**Time for another epic chapter in the rise of a legend**

Chap 7: I got the soul of the rathalos

Eventually the ship made it to their destination, the Monster Hunter Guild Base. Stefan found out that the M.H.G.B (Short for Monster Hunter Guild Base) was organized when people discovered different types of monsters not only as amazing as us, but more dangerous than us, so as you guested they decided to take a stand and prove who's at the top of the food chain.

Elsa brought Stefan to the main hall where they were meet by a man wearing what looked like golden armor (Golden rathian armor). As he took his helmet off Stefan noticed he had a scar over his left eye with made his old battle scared face seem more serious.

"Elsa, i'm glad you still alive after what i heard happened during your travel here." the man said with relief in his voice.

"Thank you your majesty, but Stefan the main reason i'm not dead" Elsa responded bowing down to the man.

"So, you must be the one that stumbled across the cave of memories" the man said walking over to Stefan, making Stefan feel tiny next to.

"Yes Mr-"

"King Reznov" Reznov said. Stefan instantly felt rude towards him, he hadn't bowed down to him which Stefan thought would be rather rude to a king.

"I'm sorry your majesty I didn't know you were a king" said Stefan thinking he was about to get beheaded.

"There's no need for you to apologize... yet" said Reznov leading them to a map hanged up on the wall.

"Right our recent sightings of Hades have been deep in the tundra, apparently he's been spotted with his "pet" Evil Joe." Reznov informed them pointing to the tundra on the map.

"Who's Evil Joe?" asked Stefan

"He's a deviljho, a large therapod monster that always needs to eat to survive, he's a true monster." Elsa answered in disgust, she never did like deviljho, especially Evil Joe. Every mission she was on. Evil Joe would usually turn up out of no where end cause her to retreat.

"We need to know where Hades is hiding and strike him with everything with have" stated Reznov gathering the items Stefan will need.

"It's a good plan but... why me" asked Stefan.

"Well you remember how i told you that your were a monster?" asked Elsa.

"Yes" answered Stefan

"The monster you once were was a rathalos named Draco. Draco was the only one who could kill Hades, but when he was killed we could only hold off Hades and his minions, until your little incident with Hades." Elsa went showing Stefan pictures of past attacked from Hades, most were in ruins, burnt down, torn to pieces and lifeless. Stefan started to feel the same as he did when he first saw Hades, rage, anger and vengeful.

"You might have only found about this a few days ago Stefan, but this world needs you more than ever" said Reznov as they went back to the ship.

"You might of lived a life where people saw as a nobody, but no matter people say about you, you are a champion and one day, they will hear you roar." Reznov finished as Stefan and Elsa saluted back as the ship set sail for the tundra.

That night Stefan stared out into the ocean, the only thing disturbing the peace was the creaking of Elsa's footsteps.

"You okay Stefan?" Elsa asked curiously.

"I got the soul of a rathalos, and people are expecting me to save them all from a giant, red - lighting Wolf. I'll be honest i have felt worse." replayed Stefan.

"You know, from my point of view i think you got more going for you than you think." said Elsa turning Stefan's head towards her, giving Stefan the beautiful stare.

"Well as long as your with me, than i that's all i need" said Stefan in a touching voice.

At that moment both Stefan and Elsa saw the look inside each ones eye's and slowly leaned in kissing each other, when they stopped Elsa grabbed Stefan's hand and dragged him to her cabin to go all way in the name of love.

**So Stefan and Elsa have finally admitted their love for each other, but will be enough, only one way to find out. Next stop, the Tundra.**


	8. Ambush

**Time to rejoin Stefan in his mission to stop Hades, but things are about to turn for the worse.**

Chap 8: Ambush

The tundra, a frozen land full of almost prehistoric monster and most not to kind towards people, as Stefan made his way towards the top of a glacier that Hades and Evil Joe had been sighted at, he couldn't stop thinking about Elsa who was right in front of him fully armored in her nargacuga armor and armed with her agnaktor dual blades, after their little... experience last night. He seemed determined to keep her safe even if that means risking his life.

Soon they came across a part of their path that split in two, neither Stefan and Elsa were keen on going different ways not just because they'd rather stay with each other, together they could watch each others back, but alone made them both vulnerable _"Hunt alone and you'll_ _die" _Stefan thought to himself. "I'll go left, you go right." Stefan shouted over to Elsa, and they went different ways.

Eventually Stefan came to a seemingly dead end, but as he got closer he could feel some sort of heat coming from the ground and a growling noise crept onto his ears, suddenly a large shape jumped out attempting to crush Stefan, Stefan just about missed the monster massive jaw, rolling out the way. Stefan realized the monster was a terrifying deviljho and not just any deviljho, Evil Joe.

"I'll tear you apart like my brother!" roared Joe charging towards Stefan, in a split second, Stefan grabbed his switch axe and slashed Joe's face causing him to change direction and blindly run into the wall. "You ate your own brother?" Stefan asked feeling a little cheeky. Enraged Joe released a blast of dragon energy at Stefan sending him backwards.

"Aren't you forgetting someone special?" asked Joe interestingly, Stefan didn't get it at first but then he realized what he meant, Elsa was alone possibly facing Hades. This entire fight has been a distraction.

Stefan instantly ran away from Joe being more concerned about Elsa than a 5 ton, dragon - breathing dinosaur. When Stefan reached the the top of the glacier his heart felt like it was in his mouth. Elsa was struggling to brake free from the hold of a jade barroth.

"Elsa!" Stefan shouted running toward her.

"Stefan! Don't! It's what he wants!" Elsa replayed back in desperation.

Suddenly Evil Joe came out of the ground sending Stefan flying towards the edge of the cliff, desperately holding on Stefan tried to get back up, but a claw came at him grabbing him by his throat, struggling to get out Stefan so found himself steering into the monstrous eyes of Hades.

"The famous Stefan Speciale - Lees, I expect more from the reincarnated Draco." cracked Hades dangling Stefan over the edge.

"If you lay your crap - covered claws on Elsa, I'll snap them off!" growled Stefan struggling for air.

"You honestly think you can kill me?!, when you have ALREADY failed once." cracked Hades, dropping Stefan over the edge of the glacier.

Down below a near-death Stefan just about heard Elsa screaming his name, and saw Hades looking at him with nightmarish eyes, then he passed out.

_Eight hours later..._

Stefan still remind passed out, the snow covering him a blanket of white while popos grazed near by, but then a large shape landed next to him shattering the snow off Stefan and sending the popos running in fear, the monster walked over to the body sniffng the unconscious boy, then grabbed the passed out hunter, and flu off into the night letting lose a horrific roar, a roar of an Alatreon.

** Thing have gone badly for Stefan and Elsa but can Stefan hold his own against the the very monster the gods fear?**


	9. Expect everything and anything

**With Elsa now captured by Hades and Evil Joe, things just got personal for Stefan. But the information from an unexpected ally might make things far more complicated.**

Chap 9: Expect everything and anything

Slowly, Stefan began to wake up to a calm, sheltered forest area as well as a feeling of a wave of aching bones and torn muscles crash engulfing him, as he got up Stefan froze in terror when he noticed what he was seeing. In front of him was a large Alatreon staring out into the open. Stefan had been warned about these elder dragons, said to possess the power of the true elder dragons (Kushala Doara, Chameleos, Lunastra and Teostra) these blazing black dragons are elementally unstable, causing terrifying weather changes wherever they go, snow storms, wild fires and thunder storms.

This one didn't seem to have notice Stefan... yet, carefully Stefan reached for his switch axe and turned to get away from the alatreon, only to end up face to face the same one. Instantly Stefan backed away, getting his switch axe out ready for whatever the alatreon had to throw at him.

"Lower your weapon Stefan, i'm not here to prove my species dark reputation." it told him in a surprisingly gentle tone (for a dragon) rising it's claw in a attempt to calm Stefan.

"Who are you?" asked Stefan still holding his weapon firmly in his hands.

"I go by the name Axel and I don't intend on killing you" Axel answered walking closer to Stefan.

"Why should I listen to you?" asked Stefan angrily.

"Because if i was here to kill you, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Axel pointed out, walking over to a shallow steam to drink.

"So why haven't you?" asked Stefan suspiciously lower his weapon.

"So you can save the one closet to your heart." answered Axel referring to Elsa.

"What is this place?" muttered Stefan looking around himself, all around him was a land covered with grass and streams, Stefan realized this place was the same one he in his visions at the Cave of memories.

"You can't remember this place?" realized Axel starring at Stefan "But yet again, it was a long time you were last here." He reminded himself. At that moment, Stefan felt a surge of pain in his head, causing him to fall on his knees. "So you can remember." said Axel as he watched Stefan crawl towards a stream. "Its nothing, it's just a thought." said Stefan. "Thought? or memory?" asked Axel knowing the answer.

Stefan looked down into the stream below as his reflection turn into the growling form of Draco, at that moment the memories started to set into Stefan's head.

_On the same island, Draco looked out over monsters living happily alongside one another, and among them was his rathian mate, Emerald alongside their offspring teaching them how to hunt and fly, but more importantly how to become legend just like their father._

"This island was a heaven for many monster, all watched under the great and amazing gaze of Draco." Axel told Stefan as he walked over to a worn down boulder."Hades was already a feared creature among monster, but he wanted more. I warned him that Draco would stand against him, but even Draco couldn't stop him." Axel went on as another memory burnt into Stefan head.

_Every monster ran for safety any unlucky enough to be in Hades and his minions path was torn apart. Emerald and Draco stood their ground trying to protect their offspring."You will both die together!" roared Hades as he launched a dragon blast at Draco, instantly Draco launched a fireball back colliding with the dragon blast, blinding Hades and every other monster close to him."Take our children, follow the rest of the monsters." ordered Draco picking up his offspring with Emerald. and retreating away from the carnage. Soon they were stopped in their track by a burning tree. They could easily fly away, but Hades would easily catch them before they could get air born. Draco handed over his offspring to Emerald causing her to look at him worryingly."Go! fly with our kids, I'll distract Hades long enough for you to get away." said Draco knowing that one must hold him off. "I'm sorry it had to come to this" said Emerald rubbing her head with Draco's before taking off their offspring. Behind Hades charge towards Draco sending him flying into the burning tree, all Draco could do was watch helplessly as Hades delivered the killer blow._

Stefan open his eyes realizing he had gone all the way from the shelter to the very burnt down tree where Draco's lifeless body laid, torn apart by Hades savage nature. Falling to his knees Stefan rested his head on the rathalos skull, bursting to tears, after losing Elsa, and seeing what Draco had lose, being a monster hunter didn't seem to make any difference. Axel soon caught up with Stefan, seeing how devastated Stefan had been after learning about the past.

"I failed, I couldn't stop Hades as a monster." muttered Stefan as tears ran down his face.

"You may of failed in one life. But that does not mean your a failure in this life." said Axel trying to reassure Stefan. Lifting his head up, Stefan tearful eyes sharpened into a set of anger carved eyes.

"It means you have second chance. To fulfill your destiny, as a legend." Axel finished noticing fire building up around Stefan.

Suddenly, an enraged Stefan roared up into the sky, releasing a ground shaking roar that caused the fire around him to form the shape of a rathalos making Axel cover his ears in shock and awe. Soon the flames died down and Stefan stood up his eyes closed as if he was concentrating on something.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" asked Axel uncovering his ears. Opening his eyes, Stefan knew he had to finish what he'd started. And that only meant one thing.

End Hades life.

**Now were talking! Get ready because there's bound to be chaos soon.**


	10. Your never alone

**Me: So now we come to final battle, the ultimate showdown between the reincarnated rathalos and the power crazed Hades, who will walk away victorious, who's blood will stain-**

**Stefan: Will you get on with it already! I'm getting bored here just waiting.**

**Elsa: So am I!**

**Me: Okay.**

Deep within the volcano, Hades gave out orders to his monster army, with Stefan now gone, he can now launch his attack without a worry of being killed.

"You'll never win you mutt!" shouted Elsa, tied up to a near by boulder. After seeing Stefan plummet to his death she felt a feeling of both grief and rage over come her.

"You know, now Stefan's dead you really have no use to me anymore." pointed out Hades grabbing her in his claws.

"Say hello to Stefan for me." cracked Hades.

_"Why don't you tell me yourself!" _roared a mysterious voice seconds before a shape stabbed a switch axe into Hades claw causing him to release Elsa from his grip. The shape jumped back pulling the switch axe with it. Angered Hades turned to see Stefan standing tall in his zinogre armor, switch axe held in one hand while his other hand held his knife-whip. Elsa couldn't believe it, there Stefan stood more determined than she'd ever seen him. Hades on the other hand was still nursing his bloody claw with pain and anger.

"I told you I'll snap your claw if you lay it on Elsa." said Stefan pointing his switch axe.

"You made a big mistake coming here alone." growled Hades as his ordered his monster minions surrounded Stefan and Elsa who had made it over to Stefan. Armed with his switch axe, Stefan felt more ready for whatever Hades had to throw at him.

"He didn't." said a voice above Hades, looking up his eyes caught Axel standing on top of a lava fall, his very presence stuck fear into the heart of Hades minions (even Evil Joe).

"In the world of monster hunters, your never alone." quoted Stefan _"That's my boy."_ thought Elsa.

"He's all you brought with you." chuckled Hades in amusement, suddenly a rumbling noise swept through the area causing everyone look at the lave fall next to Axel.

"If i was you, I'd stand back." said Stefan moments before the Monster hunting ship crashed into sight.

"Make way for Sebastian!" shouted Sebastian steering the ship into every monster in his path with the ships dragonator, turning any unfortunate monster in the way into mince meat.

Instantly every monster ran into battle against the hunters that stormed off the moving ship, Elsa grab her dual blades and jump onto the back of a charging uragaan, stabbing her blades into it's back she sent the giant brute wyvern crashing down onto the floor.

Stefan slashed his switch axe at any monster stupid enough to go for him. But as Evil Joe charge into his view, Axel flu down clocked in thunder and ice into Joe sending him crashing into the lava fall.

"Stefan. Go find Hades. We'll take care of these." shouted Axel launching fireballs at Joe trying to keep him down. Running out of the chaos, Stefan followed Hades trail of destruction through bodies of dead hunters. But as Stefan reached the top of volcano, Hades charge at him, sending both falling down the volcano. Landing with a mighty crash on a island of rock inside the volcano, both Stefan and Hades stared each other down as they got up.

"I will not be defeated by a worthless human!" roared Hades as he ran at Stefan. Thinking fast, Stefan grab his axe and clashed it against Hades claws. Taking the most of the opportunity, Hades bit down on Stefan's leg. Screaming in pain, Stefan slashed Hades with his axe sending him back as Stefan fell to his knees.

"You think just because you were a monster makes you special. But you are NOTHING!" shouted Hades as he whacked Stefan's head with his claw, causing him stagger back close to the lava.

"Whatever made you think you could defeat me?! the most powerful monster ever to exists!" roared Hades as he prepared to claw Stefan off into the lava. In retaliation Stefan clashed his switch axe against Hades claws, engaging in a push and shove fight.

"Because I am a legend. A champion!" replayed Stefan with fire once again emanating off him as he pushed back Hades.

"And your gonna hear me roar!" roared Stefan as he let out a ground shaking roar, sending Hades flying back who struggled to keep his claw planted into the rock. The fire emanating on Stefan formed the unmistakable shape of a rathalos as he ran at Hades clashing his switch axe with his claw. Desperately Hades whacked Stefan with his claw before charging at Stefan, his claw clocked in dragon energy. Stefan instantly switch his axe into sword mode, jamming it's phials to generate an explosion of electricity as he stabbed it at Hades. The impact created a explosion of thunder and dragon energy so powerful at it shot right out of the volcano, releasing a fountain of blue and red energy. Down below every monster and hunter looked up in wonder and awe as the energy died down. As the energy died down in the volcano, Hades struggled to stand up. Looking down he could see the axe piercing his chest into his heart. He knew his life was ending. Emerging from the smoke Stefan stood tall in triumph knowing he had completed what he started years ago.

"Don't kill me! I beg you." begged Hades as he tried to crawl away from Stefan, spitting up blood as he did so.

"Don't kill you? You took my life. You took me away from my family and now they're safe but I'll never see them. You threatened to kill the one person I started to love and your saying '_Don't kill me'_?! Give me one reason why I shouldn't?" Asked Stefan as he walked up to the dying monster.

"Because if you kill me, you'll only be seen as a monster." protested Hades as he struggled to breath.

"You right, I would be. But do you know what else I'll been seen as?" asked Stefan. Suddenly, he grab his axe and drove it deeper into Hades causing him to cough more blood as he life faded away.

"A Monster Hunter." answered Stefan as he ripped his axe out of Hades lifeless body and left his body to burn in the volcano.

Mean while, Elsa, Sebastian, and Axel started to round up every monster that wasn't killed back to the base. Suddenly Elsa look up to see Stefan standing in all his glory.

"This war...IS OVER!" roared Stefan in triumph, Elsa ran over to Stefan, instantly kissing him out of love.

"You lucky swine" stated Sebastian absolutely gob smacked.

"Thank you for helping me." Stefan whispered into Elsa's ear as he hugged her.

"But Evil Joe is still out there." said Elsa looking down in disappointment.

"He can't do anything now. With Hades dead, he has no one to back him up." Stefan said reassuring Elsa as he lifted her head up to look into her eyes.

"Come on guys." said Sebastian near the ship.

"What is it?" asked Stefan holding Elsa close to him.

"There's bond to be a legends welcome back home for this." Axel replayed lowering his wing down for Stefan and Elsa to climb on. And as soon as Sebastian got the ship moving, Axel followed with Stefan and Elsa on his back.

**So he's done it! Stefan's finally defeated Hades. But why stop here, there's always a legends welcome.**


	11. A hero's ending

**Well, it's been quite a journey for Stefan and his friends. But every journey needs an ending.**

Chap 11: A hero's ending

Stefan and Elsa stepped off the boat, greeted by a mob of waving hands and cheering faces. And not just hunters, Monster from all around gathered to congratulate Stefan on completing what he started years ago. All around Stefan, Elsa, Axel and Sebastian, hunters and monster alike cheered, roared and cried in happiness, from now monster and hunters can go by their way without any worry.

"What did i tell you, a legends welcome." said Axel feeling as at home here as Stefan did. Stefan assumed after being seem as a walking disaster, to be treated as a hero made Axel feel like a creature with feels, not a blood thirsty animal.

King Reznov soon walked into Stefan's view, a large smile stretching over his face. Not wanting to make a mistake, Stefan bowed down to Reznov but his action was stopped when Reznov held his hand out stopping from bowing.

"After all you have done. For hunters and monsters alike. You do not need to bow to anyone." Reznov said bowing down to Stefan, stunning Elsa and Axel (Sebastian wasn't that stunned, he only just heard about all this.) To make it even more amazing, every hunter and monster around Stefan bowed down respect, something that made Stefan amazed, he never thought he'd be treated like this... as a king.

"You know, at no point in my life did i think I'd be treated as a king." said Stefan in amazement.

"And what's a king without his queen?" asked Elsa in delight looking at Stefan. Looking at Elsa, Stefan held her hand in joy. Axel and Sebastian look at Stefan with proud faces. Axel knew Stefan had strength to take down Hades, it was only matter of helping him find it. As for Sebastian, he still couldn't believe Stefan got a girlfriend, but he still felt happy for his older autistic brother. But unknowingly to Stefan, his victory had caused more than just peace and hope.

_Somewhere far in the wilderness..._

Deep within a forgotten Tower, rising through the clouds. Emerald sat on her perch, her Jade-green scale now dull due to aging and fiery breath burning the air around her. Suddenly, she raised her head in shock, she had sensed Hades defeat, but more importantly, she sensed Draco's return... Stefan.

"He's returned." Said Emerald over looking her offspring, now fully grown. All of them looked up to their mother, knowing what has happened. Their father, had returned.

Stefan's story, is far from over...

**So give me your thoughts about this story, and don't worry. Because once I've finished my other story, I'm planning on making a crossover between the two.**


End file.
